


Alone Together

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [16]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George just wants to be alone. The others give him space—kind of.
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon/Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Ohh I love your works, they're amazing! If you have time, could you please write poly beatles being all cuddly and loving (mostly towards George please)? Slight Angst and lots and lots of fluff"

On days like these, George really hated having three boyfriends. He still loved them of course, but three boyfriends meant three times as many _are you alright_ ’s and _what’s wrong_ ’s. And all George really wanted was some space.

Huffing, he plopped onto the couch, slammed his feet down on the coffee table, and crossed his arms.

“George?” Ringo called immediately—George knew he should have been quieter with his damn temper tantrum. “You alright, love?”

_And so it begins_. “I’m fine.”

Ringo walked over to him. “You don’t look fine.”

George rolled his eyes on instinct, then apologized. “I just want to be alone, that’s all.”

“Not a problem,” Ringo said with a smile—then he sat down right next to him.

“Uh. What are you doing?”

Ringo leaned his head against his shoulder. “I’m leaving you alone.”

“…You’re literally not.”

“Yes, I am. I’m not talking.”

“You’re literally talking right now!”

Ringo didn’t respond.

“Smartass,” George muttered, but he didn’t push Ringo away.

True to his word, Ringo stayed silent and let George brood in peace. Somehow, the feeling of Ringo’s gentle movements as he breathed started to calm him down. He didn’t even complain when Ringo placed his hand on his thigh and rubbed his thumb back and forth.

Suddenly, the couch creaked as Paul leaned over the back, sticking his face right next to George’s. “What’re you two up to?”

Ringo spoke up before George could snap at him. “We’re leaving George alone.”

“…I don’t think you’re doing a very fine job of it.”

“We’re not talking. Care to join us?”

Paul stared at them for a moment before cautiously nodding. He carefully took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, grabbed a magazine, and propped his feet up on George’s lap. Despite himself, George couldn’t help but smile every time Paul snorted, scoffed, or—even better—wiggled his toes. He even made a game of poking Paul’s foot each time Paul got too lost in the magazine to see George’s finger coming.

After a few more of Paul’s ticklish yelps, John came over to join them. “You’re not having fun without me, are you?”

“No fun here,” Paul said, keeping one eye on his magazine and the other on George’s hand.

“Yeah. We’re being grumpy with George,” Ringo added.

John’s gaze softened. “Is something wrong, George?”

“Shh,” Paul said. “We’re not talking.”

“Well that’s dumb.” John pushed Paul’s feet away and sat between him and George. “What’s the matter, dear?” John cooed, twirling a lock of George’s hair around his finger. “You won’t keep secrets from _me_ , will you?” He batted his eyelashes.

Repressing a smile, George shrugged.

“Fine. If you won’t talk, I will.” John pressed his nose against George’s neck and wrapped an arm around his waist. “I bet I can cheer you up, Georgie,” he said, his nose and breath tickling George’s neck. “I’ll cheer you up way better than these two fools.”

“Hey,” Ringo snapped.

“I’m _sorry_ ,” John said with a smirk. “I thought you weren’t talking.”

George couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing, leaning farther into John’s grip as all his tension continued melting away.

“So,” Paul said, “does this mean we’re done leaving George alone now?”

Still laughing, George motioned for Paul to come closer. They all scooted in as close as they could, showering George with kisses and loving touches.

George was wrong before. This was the best day to have three boyfriends.


End file.
